


开奔驰的漂亮房东

by Kimdog



Category: AOA | Ace of Angels
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimdog/pseuds/Kimdog
Summary: 复刻填坑 / ABO避雷 / 教授O×刑警A信息素来源：三姐喷的玫瑰香香水和忙内被三姐怼是烦人的橘子轻松快乐如厕读物 / OOC现实警察不能染头发不能染不能染不能染不能染不能染————————————————————————
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	开奔驰的漂亮房东

**Author's Note:**

> 复刻填坑 / ABO避雷 / 教授O×刑警A  
> 信息素来源：三姐喷的玫瑰香香水和忙内被三姐怼是烦人的橘子  
> 轻松快乐如厕读物 / OOC  
> 现实警察不能染头发不能染不能染不能染不能染不能染  
> ————————————————————————

“早知道聚会要喝酒就不开车了。”站在烤肉店门口的徐酉奈迷迷糊糊的摆弄着KakaoT，指望寻找靠谱的代驾。头一次用学生推荐的软件，让有些机械痴，外加由于酒精的原因让大脑变得迟钝的徐教授迟迟没有找到代驾页面。无奈的看着停在路边的黑色奔驰，心里已经有了”大不了今晚就睡车里，明早再把车开回家换衣服“的打算。

”有什么能帮助您的吗？”沙哑的女中音随着身上一股清淡橘子味向徐酉奈飘过，察觉到是alpha的信息素，条件反射的摸向后颈的信息素抑制贴，不自觉向后撤到自己车的位置，做好一有什么事就做好跳上车酒后飙车的准备。

眼前人察觉到徐酉奈对自己的警备，在自己身上的口袋里摸来摸去，在外套内兜里掏出了钱包打开将刑警证伸向紧紧握住汽车门把手准备开门的徐酉奈。

“您好，我叫金澯美，有什么能帮助您的吗？”

徐酉奈眯起眼睛看着伸向自己的警察证上的证件照，又看向眼前红头发的女人。是大学每年开学季的安全讲座上常见的身影。

“你们警察原来让染头发的吗？”

“.......您的重点原来在这吗？”

毕竟是人民警察，徐酉奈还是放下了对红发女人的戒备心，简单叙述了一下情况。

徐酉奈为了安全起见，迷迷糊糊座上了汽车后座，听着金澯美发动汽车的声音，口齿不清的说了自己家的地址，强忍着酒精引来的睡意，最终还是屈服于酒精引发的睡意和金澯美平稳的驾车技术，头抵着车窗玻璃睡着了。

早上惊慌的从床上起来，陌生的天花板、墙壁、被子床垫触感，唯一熟悉的只有从被褥上散发的橘子味。

昨晚警察身上的信息素味。

徐酉奈慌慌张张的掀起被子看自己身上有没有什么异样，发现自己衣服依旧一丝不苟的穿在身上还顽固的散发着昨晚酒局上沾满的烟酒味，后颈的信息素抑制贴还在好好的粘着，最终在客厅沙发上看见叠好的被子睡衣，才放下想要报警举报刑警性侵的心。沙发前面的桌子上放着醒酒药和边上写着：喝了醒酒药再走，车钥匙在鞋柜上。作为一位omega，对于alpha一点戒备心都没有是不可能的，醒酒药她当然没有闭着眼，拿起来就喝，用能把瓶子盯穿的本事，检查瓶子有没有被动过的痕迹，实在看不出个所以然，最后因为自己确实拧不开瓶盖，从而侧面确认这瓶药真的没被动过手脚。在纸条下方写了“谢谢照顾。”并画了一个笑脸，拿着打不开的醒酒药和鞋柜上的车钥匙，走出了金澯美的家门。

租房合同快到期限的金澯美正愁着该把家搬到哪里去，局长申智珉就对她讲：自己有个朋友在找合租对象，人美心善会做饭，房租合理离局里进，走路半小时骑车十五分钟要不要考虑一下？想了想平常找房子的时候没少遇到过骗子中介，不如死马当活马医信申智珉一会，如果是坑，大不了连人带椅子把局长从办公室扔出去。

没有课的徐酉奈趴在床上用平板翻阅着租客申请，都要翻到最后一页了，都感觉没有一个靠谱的。自己想找人同居无非就是因为房子有点大一个人住空荡荡的，以及单身omega独自在家，尽管当今社会对于omega的地位有所提高，以及给予了omega更完善的保护措施，但还是有安全隐患的存在，所以还是希望找一位靠谱的alpha或者beta室友。

翻到最后一页最后一张”简历“，看到了熟悉的影子。

前两天帮自己代驾的刑警小姐。

刚想关掉网页，被金澯美简介下一条话吸引住，打消了关掉网站的念头。

“在警校接受过对omega信息素抵抗的训练。”

徐酉奈在拒绝了先前所有人的“简历”后，选择了保留金澯美的，手指在申请书底下的对号通过按钮上徘徊了半天，最终觉得可能没有第二个看起来比较靠谱的alpha了，就摁下了右下角的对号。

申智珉知道金澯美要去看房子，为了展现自己作为领导阶级对敬业下属的爱戴，便给金澯美放了一天假让她去看房子。

坐车来到信息上写的住房地址的位置，眼前的高级公寓区让金澯美傻了眼，低头看了看手机上的房租信息，再抬头看看高级公寓。

一瞬间有种被骗的感觉。

明天上班第一件事：准备连带着真皮椅把申局长扔出办公室。

在大门前野外停车场看到了熟悉的黑色奔驰和熟悉的车牌号，感叹世界真小的同时对着车挑了挑眉走进了公寓大楼。

坐着电梯上了20楼，敲了敲指定的公寓门。开门的是意料之外算得上熟悉的人，以及伴随着一股强烈的玫瑰花味冲进金澯美的鼻腔，察觉到不对劲，凭借着刑警训练出来的优秀抵抗omega信息素的本领以及人民警察的职业操守，条件反射从兜里拿出一支抑制剂和抑制贴伸给站在门口散发信息素的人。

"如果您不希望方圆百里精虫上脑的alpha赶来，就请收一收您的信息素！”金澯美一边捂着鼻子，一边将抑制剂和抑制贴塞给了站在门口的徐酉奈，转身带上门，对着屋里的人喊到。

玫瑰花味渐渐消散在空气中，公寓门又被打开了，公寓内也没有了先前上脑的玫瑰花味取而代之的是空气净化机过滤过的新鲜空气掺杂着淡淡花香，徐酉奈对着金澯美指了指脖子上贴好的抑制贴示意她已经控制住了信息素，随即将她领进门。

刚坐下的一瞬间，金澯美就看着准备倒水的徐酉奈说：“刚才为什么要呢么做？尽管现在omega保护条例很完善了，但这样还是很危险啊。”语气活像审问犯人般的严肃正经，有点生气的看着倒水的徐酉奈。

“什么都没有发生不是吗？你看你什么反应都没有，除了硬塞给我抑制剂和抑制贴。”

“万一呢？”

“没有万一，跳过这个话题让我们来谈谈房子吧。”

签好租房合同，第二天金澯美便提着大包小包搬进了徐酉奈的公寓里，顺便在家里安置了抑制剂喷雾机（警方认证）一是不会有像针管抑制剂一样的药物上瘾，足够的健康安全有效抑制发情期，二是防止徐酉奈再做出像之前一样危险举动的时候，自己还不在家，招惹来了一些精虫上脑的alpha。每次金澯美上班前都要叮嘱徐酉奈要打开喷雾机，到最后徐酉奈听得耳朵都要起茧了，还没等金澯美的嘱咐讲完就推着她走向门口，催促着她快点走。

合租的日子过的比预想中中的要和谐，没有网上所讲的让人毛骨悚然的“奇葩舍友”，金澯美平日活得甚至比自己还干净，除了浴室内有些地方有着没有办法擦拭掉的红色，金澯美提过自费把染红的瓷砖撬掉换块新的，但被徐酉奈拒绝了。“红头发容易掉色是没办法的事情，不用换也行，自己也不在意这种事。”让金澯美放弃了自己去撬瓷砖的打算。

徐酉奈知道刑警的工作时间极其不稳定，知道金澯美经常早饭都来不及吃就急急忙忙从卧室里冲出来，穿好鞋子冲出公寓门，所以一有空就做好便当让来不及吃饭的金警官拿上，或者趁自己上班的路上顺路将便当送到警局。毕竟她可不想让免费“保镖”饿死在工作岗位上，让自己回到没有安全感的“独守空房”的时间段。

金澯美也会在有空的时候特意开着局子里挂牌的车，去接在教职工聚会上喝多的徐酉奈，在徐酉奈的允许下，搂着她的腰，假装自己是她的“伴侣”防止那些来搭讪的alpha，见过那些死缠烂打的就拿出自己的刑警证装模作样说“再这样下去就依照《omega保护条例》实施逮捕。”并指了指停在路边局子挂牌的公用轿车，便会把那些死缠烂打的alpha吓得骂骂咧咧转头就走。

当然公用轿车最后还是会开回警局里的，幸亏工作单位离家不算远，金澯美每次会背着徐酉奈走着回家，指望冬日的冷风能帮助她醒醒酒，虽然有的时候会冻得徐酉奈一个劲抱着金澯美的脖子钻，指望从赤裸的皮肤上吸取温暖，弄得金澯美痒痒的，嘴上虽然对着背上的人低声讲着着：“欧尼别蹭了。”但也没有用实际行动去阻止徐酉奈这一行为。

又是一年开学季，这次徐酉奈没有像之前几次一样在安全讲座上低头看着手机，而是抬头聚精会神看着穿着正装，在演讲台上演讲的金刑警。

“我这几天不回家了。”演讲完的金澯美拦住要离场的徐酉奈，一只手无意识的拉着徐酉奈的另一只手对她讲。

徐酉奈低头看了看从右手穿来的触感，又抬头看了看正在望着自己的金澯美。

金澯美好像发现什么一样，低头看着自己拉着对面人的手，马上尴尬的松开了。

“为什么？”

“有一期案子要办，局长说领导亲自点名要我们查，没有办法拒绝。”被反问的金澯美不知道为什么就像上课做小动作被老师发现了一样，低着头不敢和徐酉奈对视，手自顾自扣着自己的正装衣摆。

“好吧。”

徐酉奈踮起脚尖伸手摸了摸金澯美的头说：“注意安全。”

“好。”

“自己在家的时候打开喷雾机，然后....”

“好好好，知道了知道了，别操心了。”打断金澯美曾经重复过无数遍的话，将她整个人掰过去，向申局长站的地方推过去。

说是几天，实际上金澯美已经快半个月没回来了，说是不觉得孤单肯定是假的。身边突然没了成天跟在屁股后面对着自己叨叨的人，公寓空气里的橘子味也随着时间推移慢慢变淡，徐酉奈觉得公寓比之前来的更加的空旷，空虚。自己也不是没有借着去送饭的借口，去警局寻找那熟悉的红色身影，但每次都被前台拦下来讲“金队还在外勤没有回来。”

借着作为房东应该对租客展现人文关怀与亲切问候，平常也会给金澯美发短信问问有没有照顾好自己。只是最近回的消息已经是一个周之前的事情了，剩下的一个周就如同人间蒸发了一样，什么消息也没有。徐酉奈说不担心是假的，生怕她做任务有去无回，就这样一颗心悬了小半个月。

时隔一个月，深夜金澯美拖着疲倦的身子迷迷糊糊按着公寓门的密码锁，幸亏申智珉给自己放了一个月的假，要不然金澯美觉得自己离过劳死在工作岗位上是迟早的事情。自己没有告诉徐酉奈会回家只是因为万一被她看到脸上贴着的绷带，嘴角还没有好的伤口，以及能遮盖住信息素味的药水味肯定又要被拽头发训自己怎么又不好好注意安全。

按完密码，小心翼翼地打开房门，但还是被密码锁发出的提示音吓的一激灵，生怕不大的提示音吵醒在屋里睡觉的徐酉奈（或许）急忙看向屋里确认没有吵醒在熟睡的人。但看到客厅的灯还亮着金澯美顿时有点心虚了，就怕徐酉奈这个点了还没有睡觉，又被身后公寓门关上的声音和密码锁提示音吓了一跳。

看被灯光照的亮堂堂的客厅没有传来什么动静，暂时放下心来的金澯美慢慢弯腰准备脱下鞋子，走进门廊。脚刚踏进门廊地板还没来及的直起腰来目视前方，面前传来了熟悉的玫瑰花味。

“西八，完蛋了。”金澯美心里一惊我亲爱的，你大事不妙。

“怎么不回消息？”徐酉奈的语气平稳的可怕，若无其事的结果金澯美搭在手臂的外套挂在附近的外衣挂钩上。

“因为手机丢了...”明明阐述的是事实，却像撒谎一样心虚低下了头，不敢和徐酉奈对视，像做错事被教训的大猫一样垂着尾巴默默跟在徐酉奈的身后。

“酉奈怎么还没有睡啊....”金澯美声音小的跟蚊子一样，抬起头偷偷看徐酉奈脸上的情绪。

哎西，什么也看不出来。

“明天没有课，睡不着。”还是像之前一样听不出情绪来的语调，但金澯美的第六感强烈的警告着自己欧尼的心情不怎么好。

“转头看着我。”跟着徐酉奈坐在客厅沙发上不知所措的转过头看着突然凑近的徐酉奈。

没有预想中的用温柔的声音责备自己怎么又不小心受伤了，而是皱着眉看着自己脸上的绷带和嘴角的伤口，手从额头擦伤处边缘缓缓滑到脸颊上的绷带，最后在嘴角的伤口停下了，坏心眼的在指腹用了点力摁了一下。

“疼吗？”

金澯美吃痛的往后闪了一下，小声撇着嘴，委委屈屈的说：“干嘛啦...打击犯罪难免的嘛..”

徐酉奈没说话，自顾自地用大拇指轻轻从金澯美的嘴角摸索到嘴唇，着了魔一样向金澯美靠近。

在离着一厘米处停下了，抬头看着金澯美的反应，没有抗拒，甚至想要歪过头靠近自己。索性揭掉后颈的抑制贴，玫瑰花味瞬间在偌大的公寓内炸裂开。

“怎么没开喷雾机？”

“这种时候了你还要管这么多吗？”勾过金澯美的脖子，凑了上去。

金澯美觉得这一瞬间自己在警校学的防止omega信息素诱惑技能如同虚设，控制不住的散发着自己的信息素想要和omega的信息素交织在一起，藏在裤子底下的性器也因为情欲支起了帐篷，被生硬的布料抵的生疼。

被吻的喘不过气，徐酉奈无助的拽了拽金澯美的衣服后领，叫她停下。

“去床上...”紧紧抱着金澯美滚烫的身体，头埋进她的颈间，试图依靠后颈腺体散发出来的橘子味信息素来缓解自己身上的燥热与躁动，紧紧攀住金澯美的身子为了能填补一下内心的空虚感。听话的alpha拖着omega的大腿从沙发上抱起来，突然的失重来带的不安全感，让徐酉奈搂着脖子的胳膊和夹着腰的双腿攀的更牢固了一些。

健壮的alpha像大型猫科动物一样舔舐着抱着的omega的脖子，从脖颈青筋一路向上轻咬外耳骨，温热潮湿的气息一股脑喷进耳朵里，本身就是敏感体质的徐酉奈受不了这样的撩拨，颤抖着，喘息着，更用力地搂着金澯美的脖子。跌跌撞撞的进入卧室。

跪坐在躺在床上omega两侧，心急的将自己的上衣脱掉，胡乱的将脱下来的衣服扔到一边，俯下身来继续舔舐着徐酉奈的脖子，像在舔冰淇淋一样将舌尖从下往上撩拨着。手透过丝绸睡衣假装不经意的轻轻触碰藏在衣料底下的浑圆，底下早已挺立的性器隔着布料随着金澯美的动作无意识的蹭着徐酉奈的大腿内侧。徐酉奈无助的扯了扯覆盖在身上碍事的上衣，心急的解开睡衣纽扣，一股脑将脱下来的睡衣，和被金澯美脱下来的睡裤胡乱扔在一边，抱着alpha的头部往自己胸脯的地方拉近，渴望感受她炽热的体温，渴望感受alpha铺天盖地向自己袭来的信息素填充自己肉体的空虚。

金澯美的脸埋进omega胸里，呼出的温热潮湿的气息全洒在胸前，炙热的躯体紧贴着身下赤裸的人，双手解开自己牛仔裤上的纽扣，释放出呼之欲出的性器。

“要觉得疼就告诉我..”alpha从胸里起身，扶着自己的尺寸大于平均水平的阴茎，对着omega的洞口缓缓插进去。

“虽然已经晚了..”插入整根性器的alpha坏心眼的特意爬在在徐酉奈的耳边，喘息着说。

确认omega适应了自己的尺寸，双手撑起自己的身子，居高临下的看着躺在自己身下面带潮红的女人。扶着徐酉奈的腰，缓慢的抽插，低头看着交汇处，确认自己的角度能让身下人感觉到舒服，长长的红发随着低下的头若有若无的扫过赤裸的肌肤上，抬头看着徐酉奈的反应，同时将碍事的头发撩到脑后。

被看着的徐酉奈觉得自己是一只被猎豹盯上的猎物，恰好她心甘情愿愿意被猎豹”捕杀“。金澯美身下的动作越来越快，越来越凶狠，俯下身子一边吻着omega的耳垂，一边用低沉的烟嗓大口喘着气，快感一波波袭来，徐酉奈觉得自己在床上摇摇欲坠，紧紧抱着着alpha紧实伤痕累累的后背，寻求最后一丝安全感。

高潮来临，徐酉奈控制不住的在金澯美的背上留下了抓痕，吃痛的alpha闷哼了一声，抽出性器将精液射到了omega的大腿内侧。

金澯美从床头的抽纸盒中抽出了纸巾，清扫着”战场“，紧紧抱着还没有从高潮中缓过神来的徐酉奈，感受因大口喘气着上下起伏的胸膛，和对方因为性事升高的体温。

”你明天还上班吗？“从高潮的余温中缓过神来的徐酉奈用因为喘息变得沙哑的声音对着紧紧抱着自己，头伏在自己耳边的金澯美说。

”不上了，智珉给我请了一个月的假。“

”那还要再来一轮吗？“

”好。“


End file.
